


The jinxed Termus

by Hagar2206



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other, Reading the Books, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar2206/pseuds/Hagar2206
Summary: He really shouldn’t have casted that spell
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Reading the Harry Potter books





	The jinxed Termus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was written by me and my cousin. It’s a Harry Potter fanfic, and it’s our first time, hope will enjoy. (And hope it’s original enough for you) we don’t own anything in the story, we are not jkr.

**He really had to jinx it, didn’t he.**

Everything was going well. Just a few hours ago, they had defeated Voldemort. Harry, Ron, and Hermione and were just taking about how tired they were, and how they just wanted to sleep in a real bed. But with his stupid, annoying luck, everything goes wrong.

They were just helping to fix the castle. While the Hermione was attempting to teach her friends to cast  _Tempus_,  a spell to tell the time, something went horrible. 

“No Ron, your supposed to swish, flick, and  _ then  _ swish. Otherwise, it’s just  _ Wingardium Leviosa  _ all over again.” Said Hermione

“Hermione!!!” Ron complained, “That’s  _ exactly  _ what I’m doing!!! It just won’t work!!”

“That’s because your British Ron!” Hermione explained, “You’re  _ supposed  _ do it with your  _ normal  _ accent! Not an American one!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter!” Retorted Ron

“Does to!”

“Does not!”

“Does to!”

“Does not!”

After a little more bickering, Hermione leans in and kisses Ron, to shut him up.

It definitely worked.

Then it happened.

While his two friends were arguing and snogging, Harry had attempted to cast  _Tempus_. But something had gone wrong. Suddenly, lighting struck in the dark and gloomy sky. Then, the wind started howling. But it wasn’t a normal howl. It sounded like something different, with more meaning. Almost as if it could stop time itself.....

The three friends shared a terrified look, and then everything went black

Harry was trying to ignore the spiders in the cupboard, and get some sleep before Dudley’s birthday the next day. When we stared to fall asleep he heard thunder and the terrified screams of the Dursley’s. Then, everything went black

All over England, the same thing happened to witches, wizards, and their families.


End file.
